


Stuck on (in) You

by 2kitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding, Cum pie, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Stuck in the wall, Voyeurism, excessive amounts of cum, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: “Uh,” comes Genji’s voice, sounding tense. Instantly Hanzo’s stepping closer to his brother, hands coming up before he can stop them to ‘hover’. He’s the older brother, the protector, and that has stuck with him right into the two brothers’ adulthood. “I think I’m stuck.”Hanzo stops, blinks at his brother’s lower back and ass, and blinks again. “Stuck?” he repeats, mind oddly blank despite it being a fairly easy concept. In the next second, however, his mind catches up, and he bends slightly at the waist to hiss, “How did you get stuck?” at Genji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as the fandom has accepted it, in this fic Hanzo and Genji are part dragon, able to transform into their dragon counterparts. Because of this they both experience ruts and heats, Hanzo experience ruts because he’s the Alpha, and Genji heats because he’s an Omega. Hanzo is able to knot, and Genji is able to self-lubricate. They also have very short refraction periods, and lots of stamina, meaning they could fuck for hours. Hanzo, as an Alpha, can cum lots, like, an excessive amount. However, Genji cannot get pregnant. 
> 
> I'm sorry if, at times, the brothers seem a little OC. I'm not 100% used to writing their character types, so there might be times in the fic where they don't seem like themselves.

There’s a small gap in the wall of the Shimada home, one that had yet to be tended too. It was just big enough to maybe fit a small child, or a thin adult. If you asked the Shimada brothers how it had happened, both would just blink and come up with some excuse, or say that they didn’t know. But, really, it was there because one night Genji had gone out and gotten drunk, and Hanzo, the ever caring elder brother, had led a drunk and stumbling Genji back to his room; only for Genji to fall, and make a hole in the wall.

 

So far, the hole hadn’t been an inconvenience, both brothers just pretending it was there whenever they walked down the hall. But, now, on a pleasantly warm Sunday afternoon, both brothers were standing in the hallway starting at the hole where Hanzo’s phone had just been knocked into. Of course, Genji was at fault, he had been teasing his brother and, while flailing around, had managed to hit the hand Hanzo was holding his phone.

 

“You’re getting that,” Hanzo informs his brother, rolled onto one hip with his arms across his chest. He’s glaring at Genji, of course he is that was his third phone this month that had fallen victim to Genji in one way or another, but still Genji doesn’t wilt under his gaze. “You knocked it in there, you’re getting it out.”

 

“But it’s your phone, you get it.” Genji shoots back, taking refuge against the wall. There’s a cocky grin on his lips that Hanzo would very much like to slap off, but he doesn’t, deeming it too immature. Instead he just narrows his eyes, and straightens his posture, giving off very clear signals that he would not be the one that would be retrieving the phone.

 

The two brothers stand staring at each other, neither willing to back down. The last time this had happened the two had been silent for almost two hours, just silently willing the other to do as they asked, before they were interrupted by the servants calling them for dinner. Genji had paid for it later, finally cracking under Hanzo’s hard gaze over dinner.

 

It seemed like it was going to be much the same this time, because finally Genji sighs and shakes his head, breaking their eye contact.

 

“Fine,” He says in a sickly-sweet voice, and Hanzo would almost be scared of the curl of Genji’s lips if he wasn’t sure in his own ability to hurt Genji back. “I’ll do it for you, brother.”

 

Hanzo ignores the mocking tone to Genji’s speech, although his hands still clench at his side, conveying his anger. He stands back and watches as Genji pushes off of the wall, stepping slowly towards the hole in the way, obviously taking his own time just to annoy Hanzo that little bit more. Oh, but Hanzo already had a plan to get back at his brother, which was still very mature of him _thank you very much,_ and took comfort in that as he tracked Genji bending at the waist and crawling into the hole in the wall to retrieve Hanzo’s phone.

 

But, when it takes longer than Hanzo anticipated he scowls. “Have you retrieved it?” he asked. “I’m waiting, Genji, I don’t have all day.” they were expected at an afternoon tea slightly later, and Hanzo wanted to buy some things in town before heading there. As much as he saw the importance of showing up to afternoon teas, and presenting himself as the heir the Shimada clan, even Hanzo had to agree that long insufferable afternoon teas with old men who could talk for hours, were a bore.

 

“Uh,” comes Genji’s voice, sounding tense. Instantly Hanzo’s stepping closer to his brother, hands coming up before he can stop them to ‘hover’. He’s the older brother, the protector, and that has stuck with him right into the two brothers’ adulthood. “I think I’m stuck.”

 

Hanzo stops, blinks at his brother’s lower back and ass, and blinks again. “Stuck?” he repeats, mind oddly blank despite it being a fairly easy concept. In the next second, however, his mind catches up, and he bends slightly at the waist to hiss, “How did you get stuck?” at Genji.

 

“Well, I crawled into this hole,” Genji starts, that mocking tone back in his voice. “And now I can’t get back out. I thought you of all people would understand the concept of being stuck, brother.” As he talks Hanzo can see him trying to squirm his way back out, desperate to find maybe the smallest pocket of space that would allow him to escape the hole, but it became apparent to Hanzo almost immediately that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Should I get someone?” Hanzo asks, watching Genji struggle and squirm for a second before looking away and down the corridor, wondering where the nearest staff would be at this time of the afternoon. Probably mostly near where the afternoon tea was happening, if he just headed in that direction then he was sure to find someone quickly.

 

Inside the wall Genji scoffs. “Or you could just help me,” he says. “I don’t want everyone seeing this, just help me out of here yourself.” Hanzo can’t see his expression, but he’s sure that Genji’s eyebrows are furrowing, that little crease between them becoming more and more apparent.

 

“But it makes more sense to go and find people who can help,” Hanzo says, entirely missing the point. He’s not the type to dishonor, or shame, himself by getting caught in such a position; but when it comes to Genji, Hanzo’s more worried than he’ll admit about his brothers wellbeing than shame. “There’d be a higher probability of getting you out of the wall”

 

There’s a pause, before Genji’s voice comes through loud and clear. “Hanzo, could you stop talking about probability and just help me get out of the _fucking_ wall.”

 

Hanzo sighs, slumping slightly before straightening back up. Fine, if his brother won’t accept help from others then Hanzo will just have to do it himself. Yet again his brother was hindering his plans for the day, never mind that it had been Hanzo who had demanded Genji to crawl in there to get his phone, no, that didn’t matter, not at all.

 

“Fine.” Coming forwards Hanzo places his hands on Genji’s hips, not noticing how they lined perfectly with his own crotch, and grips at them; hard. With no warning he starts yanking, curling his fingers into Genji’s summer yukata and light cotton pants, trying to pull Genji out by force. Once again, he misses how every time he yanks at Genji, his little brother’s ass lightly taps against his crotch, more focused on trying to get Genji out of the wall.

 

Still, Genji notices immediately, and stops trying to push himself back with pull from Hanzo; something Hanzo also didn’t notice. In fact, Genji went completely limp, letting himself be pulled back, letting his ass hit Hanzo’s crotch with every rough tug.

 

It wasn’t until Hanzo realized they weren’t really getting anywhere, and lessened the force of his tugs, that he noticed how rigid Genji’s body was. And, as honed in on his brothers’ body language, also noticed how Genji was squirming slightly under his touch. But, being the as smart as he was, had his perks, and it didn’t take long for Hanzo to put two and two together; the hint of a smirk appearing on his lips. This was sure fire way to punish Genji for getting stuck, for wasting their time, and Hanzo was going to take full advantage of it.

 

He started off slow, loosening the pressure of his grip on Genji’s clothes in favor for shoving his fingers underneath Genji’s summer yukata, feeling the soft skin of his brothers’ torso. If Genji noticed anything he didn’t speak up, allowing Hanzo to continue exploring his torso. He doesn’t even speak up when Hanzo gets a little bolder, softly pushing his groin into the supple curve of Genji’s ass, growling under his breath at the feeling it produces against his twitching cock.

 

That gains some reaction from Genji. A small whine echoes back through the wall, and his hips push back against Hanzo’s groin, urging him on. Hanzo takes that as initiative, that he’s allowed to go through with this, not that he would have to ask for permission as if Genji didn’t want something he’d tell you quickly. He now grinds back more firmly, hard enough that his chub is pressing between Genji’s cheeks, creating delicious friction on Hanzo’s cock, urging it to grow.

 

Because of their dragon counterparts Hanzo’s hard in another minute, crotch bulging from the sheer size of his cock. Continuing to slowly grind against Genji’s ass, Hanzo takes no time in flipping up the bottom of his brothers’ yukata, not bothering to undo the belt, exposing Genji’s lower back. Genji lets out a growl of surprise at the sudden bite Hanzo delivers to the pale skin there, flicking his tongue over it to taste the slight tang of blood, before delivering more and more bites of varying pressure.

 

Genji accepts each one with ease, groaning in the back of his throat. His arms are stuck in the hole with the rest of his upper torso, so he can’t reach back to touch Hanzo, or to try and get himself off, so all Genji can do is purr appreciatively in the back of his throat and desperately press back against Hanzo’s clothed cock.

 

“Hanzo,” Genji finally mewls. “Come on, stop wasting time and fuck me.”

 

That earns him a harsh smack to his ass, making Genji jolt and nearly bump his head.

 

“Patience,” Hanzo reminds him, taking a minute between bites to murmur against Genji’s skin. “This is punishment for wasting my time.” Slowly Hanzo marks a path up Genji’s spine, leaving blooming purple and red teeth marks in his wake. He keeps going, and going, until his nose brushes against Genji’s clothing, until Genji’s a whining and panting mess, rolling his hips as a desperate search for any type of friction against his own cock and becoming more and more frustrated as he found none. Hanzo secretly liked his brother like this, worked up so much that he couldn’t do anything more than beg for Hanzo’s cock.

 

Taking pity Hanzo slips his hands down to Genji’s front, finding that his brother was hard in his pants too. Teasingly Hanzo finds where the head of Genji’s cock is, smirking to himself when he also feels a cold, slimy, spot on Genji’s pants, proof of how turned on Genji was. Hanzo works his fingers around just the head of Genji’s cock, thumb sliding across where he’s sure the slit is and is rewarded by a loud moan from Genji and a twitch of his hips.

 

Finding it harder to ignore his own throbbing erection Hanzo finally takes action, pulling his groin away from the warmth Genji was emitting. Ignoring Genji’s whine as Hanzo also removes his hand from the younger males’ crotch, Hanzo slips his fingers into Genji’s pants and roughly yanks them down to expose the pink globes of the younger males’ ass, Genji’s cock audibly slapping against his lower stomach, finger slipping between them to find the slickness he anticipated; however, what he didn’t expect was the amount of slick on his finger.

 

“You’re already so wet for me,” Hanzo growls, knowing that Genji would hear it. “I didn’t know you could produce this much slick, brother.” He examines the shine of the slick on his finger for another second, pressing his pointer finger and thumb together just to watch the vicious liquid stretch, and stretch, and stretch, until finally it snapped and coated both of Hanzo’s fingers.

 

The resulting sound Genji makes, followed by a desperate push of the younger males’ hips back towards Hanzo, finds Hanzo very suddenly unable to control himself, fingertips pressing harshly into Genji’s hips. He has to stand there for a second, clutching at his brothers’ hips, breathing through his nose, to control himself, at which Genji takes the initiative to press back against him again; leading to a rough smack on the left globe of Genji’s ass again.

 

“Do not,” Hanzo growls. “Move.”

 

Genji’s never been one to listen, and so he’s smacked again when he doesn’t pay heed to Hanzo’s warning. In a moment Hanzo has his own pants pulled down, just enough to expose his cock, leaving them bunched on his upper thighs, struggling slightly as he’s having to pull them down with one hand. As a punishment Hanzo slides his cock between Genji’s ass, firmly, purposely catching the blunt head of his cock on the rim of Genji’s twitching hole, simply to hear the loud gasp he knows the younger male will make. It works, and Genji stills enough for Hanzo to do as he wants, shallowing slipping his cock between his younger brothers’ cheeks, catching the rim of Genji’s entrance again and again till the younger male is whining once more, despite Hanzo’s growls.

 

“H- Hanzo,” Genji gasps. “Come on, fuck me, n- now.”

 

The slick Genji was producing was more than enough for lube. Hanzo collects some on his fingers, on his palm, and slides it over his cock, covering it completely. As he presses forwards again Hanzo guides his member towards Genji’s waiting entrance, pressing the blunt head against it instead of immediately pushing forwards and into his brother. He stays there, for one beat, for two, watching Genji’s hips press back in desperation to have Hanzo inside of him, cock heavy and swinging between his legs, red in desperation to be touched, but he can’t quite press back enough to get the elder male inside him.

 

Finally, with Genji whining and pliant in his hands, and Hanzo almost on the edge of his tether, the elder male presses his erection forwards. There’s no resistance at all as Hanzo sinks into Genji, sliding all the way down to the hilt until he’s balls deep inside of his brother. Genji lets out a sort of pleased sigh once Hanzo had sunk himself deep into the younger male, ass clenching around Hanzo’s achingly hard cock.

 

Gods, he had forgotten how tight, how hot, Genji was. It feels like Hanzo’s burning up, and he takes some time to stand there, leant slightly over his brother, with his fingernails carving half crescent moons into Genji’s thin hips. The fire in his own lower stomach had only grown in pitch as he had pressed into Genji, and now it felt like there was dragons fire in his veins.

 

“Move,” Genji growls, trying to pull Hanzo further inside of himself. “Hanzo, move.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Hanzo snarls, leaning over his brother until his forehead is pressed up against the wall. Slowly, slowly, so _slowly_ he pulls back, even though he knew well enough that Genji could take anything that Hanzo gave. As he pushes back in Genji squirms, pushing back until Hanzo bottoms out, cock swinging. From there the pace quickens, Hanzo gaining further purchase on his brothers’ hips, using his hips to roll forwards and back out in one long movement.

 

The sounds of them fucking echoes around the halls, Hanzo’s upper thighs slapping loudly against Genji’s ass as he moves faster and faster. Genji just gasps whenever Hanzo pushes in completely, pressing his hips back against Hanzo. Like that they work in tandem, a push and pull of hips, slamming harder and harder and _harder_ , knowing that their bodies could take it. Soon the slam of Hanzo’s hips surpassed what a normal person would be able to take, otherwise Hanzo would break their hips, and Genji just groans back in response to Hanzo’s growling, producing more and more slick until it’s flicking everywhere; including the floor.

 

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Genji says, hips stuttering at a particularly hard thrust from Hanzo. Hanzo would pay anything to see Genji’s face right now, to see the way his little brothers mouth hung open from pure bliss, eyes glazed over and eyebrows drawn together. “Hard-er, fuck me harder, come’ on, I want you to breed me, p- please.” During sex seemed to be the only time Hanzo could ever get Genji to say please, to beg for Hanzo to go faster, or to fuck him harder. Normally Hanzo would slap a hand over Genji’s voice, to stop the foul words falling from his lips, but like this, when Hanzo can’t do anything about it, and when Genji can’t see his face in turn, Hanzo finds it turns him on to hear his brother speak like that.

 

“I’m,” Hanzo’s forehead slips from the wall, pressing against Genji’s lower back. “I’ll breed you like the, fuck, whore you are,” he tests. And, if the loud moan he receives back is any indication, it works. Hiding his face slightly Hanzo continues, lips curling up to exposes his teeth in snarl. “Give you my knot, let everyone know you’re mine.”

 

Hanzo’s hips falter for a second, because suddenly Genji had tightened around him even more, and when Hanzo slams back in Genji lets out a moan so loud that it could probably be heard corridors away. At the sound Hanzo can start to feel the heat collecting in his groin, slowly gaining more and more pressure, and it’s getting harder and harder to push all the way in, signifying that his knot was starting to grow.

 

“Right- fuck! there, right there!” Genji babbles, “Oh fuck, Hanzo, right fucking there, don’t you dare stop.”

 

Ah, so he had hit Genji’s prostate. Hanzo slams forwards, hitting it dead on with his head of his cock, feeling like he was burying his cock deeper and deeper each time. His knot kept growing in size, and every time it caught on Genji’s entrance Hanzo would let out this little half gasp, half moan, breath fanning against Genji’s lower back. He’s getting close, he can feel it, and Hanzo clutches tighter at Genji’s hips, blood beading around his fingernails.

 

“Shit, Hanzo, your knot is huge,” Moans Genji, like he had never taken it before when, in reality, he had taken it many times before this. “It’s filling me up, I’m so full of you, brother.” His hips are stuttering now, slipping in and out of the beat that Hanzo had started, groaning when he stills and Hanzo keeps pounding into him unperturbed, giving away that he was reaching his end. It’s beyond attractive that he was taking Hanzo’s knot so well, like he had many times before, proving that he was the perfect mate.

 

Hanzo’s own hips stutter as he grows closer. But, it appears that Genji was closer. With a loud cry of Hanzo’s name, that Hanzo would be willing to bet would be heard throughout the Shimada complex, Genji’s cumming. He tightens, and pulses, again and again around Hanzo’s cock, his own member spurting great stripes of white all over the wall and onto the floor; so much so that there was a sizeable puddle half way through Genji’s orgasm, and only kept being added too.

 

Genji clenching around him was too much. Hanzo had already been so close for so long, entire body on fire and chest heavy as he gasped for air, forehead pressed against his brothers’ lower back. His knot grew to its’ full size, and Hanzo lets out a guttural growl of his brothers’ name as he cums deep inside his brother, shuddering as he does so, covering Genji’s insides with stripes of cum over and over, so much so that it seeps out around Hanzo cock and drips to the floor.

 

Spent Hanzo collapses on his brother, putting his entire weight on his back. His knot is stuck deep inside of Genji, and so he could take some time getting his breath back while he’s there, waiting until he could pull out of his little brother. His hips keep rolling slowly, riding out his orgasm, until his cock is too sensitive and he has to still and not move.

 

“Hey,” Genji says, voice husky from how he had screamed. “Move back.”

 

Hanzo’s eyebrows furrow, raising his head to blink at the wall in front of him. “What?” he asks, voice deadpan as he tries to work around the block in his brain, preventing him from being able to think, or speak coherent sentences anything longer than one word. “You know I can’t, the knot doesn’t allow-“

 

“Just step back, once.” Genji insists, squirming. Hanzo’s about to tell him to stop, because if he gets hard again then it’ll only make his knot last longer, but doesn’t get the words about because suddenly Genji’s squirming pays off and he’s free, stumbling backwards as momentum catches up with them and Hanzo grips to his brothers’ hip as they stumble until they hit the far wall.

 

“Ow.” Hanzo’s pressed up against the wall, Genji’s back against his chest, and the younger male turns his head to peer back at him. Like this they look a little ridiculous, with Hanzo being shorter than his brother.

 

Genji grimaces. “Yeah, that wasn’t fun for me either,” he says, and winces when Hanzo accidently shifts. “Can we sit down, or something? Anything’s gotta’ be more comfortable than standing in this position”. Hanzo seconds that, and with careful moves the two slowly sink down the wall until Hanzo is sitting with his legs spread, Genji in between them. Hanzo worries at his bottom lip, glancing to the left and right, just waiting for someone to come around the corner and see the cum stain on the ground, and the way Genji’s pants were obviously pulled down to his thighs.

 

Hanzo acts like it’s pure coincidence that his arms end up curled around Genji’s hips, clasped loosely in the front. He’s never been good with affection, his pride usually didn’t allow it, but when it came to Genji he had always been close. Genji smiles to himself, cheeks bunching, and leans back against Hanzo, head tipping back to rest on the elder males’ shoulder. They sit like that in the soft afternoon sun, basking in the near silence of the Shimada household, bodies warm where they’re touching.

 

“Genji,” Hanzo finally mutters, his voice straining from how loud he had been before. It startles the younger male, causing him to jump a little, because he had been drifting off against his brothers’ chest. “We can move now,” he begins, and winces when Genji starts trying to move off instantly, hands clamping down on the younger males’ hips. “Slowly.”

 

As slow as possible Genji pulls away, and when Hanzo’s cock finally slips out of Genji, he sighs in relief. It wasn’t comfortable being soft inside someone, the only downside to a knot being that he had to stay like that until it subsided, or just pull out in the last second. He looks up to find Genji already standing, the younger male examining his clothing. From here Hanzo can see a trail of his cum already slipping down Genji’s thighs, and he looks away, cheeks flushing the lightest pink.

 

“My pants are ruined,” says Genji, a slight whine to his voice, as he looks back at Hanzo. “Did you have to let me make such a mess before pullin’ them down?” Looking back down the hallway Genji adds, almost thoughtfully, “I’ll have to go and change before the afternoon tea,” It’s then when he also seems to notice the amount of cum dripping out of his entrance, making a mess over his bottom thighs, and touches it with his finger before turning his head to look at Hanzo. “Apparently, I also need a shower.”

 

Hanzo’s gives him a look, before sighing and rolling his eyes. “Out of everything,” he starts, slowly beginning to stand. Hanzo winces as he pulls up his own pants, tucking his sensitive member back inside, before looking back to his brother. “That’s what you decide to complain about? Your ruined pants?” he himself hadn’t ruined his clothing, and apart from having to perhaps retie his hair and splash some water on his face, he would be fine to continue to the afternoon tea. Hanzo would admit though that he did do a number on Genji’s clothing, but just, not to anyone but himself.

 

“Besides, you weren’t complaining how much I came inside you before.”

 

“I liked these pants,” Genji says forlornly, completely ignoring Hanzo’s comment but even the elder males keen sight caught the flush on Genji’s cheeks, eyes on the wet patch at the front. “Plus, I don’t want the cleaners seeing them like this.”

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Then burn them.” He says, done with the conversation. Giving Genji another final look, Hanzo continues onwards to their previous destination, the town, only stopping briefly to bend down and pick up his phone that had fallen out of the hole when Genji did. After everything it had been quite an eventful afternoon, enough so that Hanzo knew it would keep him calm until well after the afternoon tea. Ignoring Genji’s indignant cry Hanzo turns the corner, leaving the younger male to go and find some new pants before rejoining Hanzo.

 

-

Genji, presumably, cleaned the cum from the wall and the two spots on the floor. But, Hanzo can’t help but notice the stares he’s getting from some of the staff, and worries that maybe that might not be true.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a Kudos and a Comment if you'd like, I really appreciate it. In fact, I appreciate just having this fic clicked on. Thank you once again! :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
